


The Midnight Show

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Drama, Drunk Sex, Future Fic, Language, M/M, New York, Romance, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian stumble drunk into Kurt's loft when they think they're alone...but as it turns out, they're not as alone as they think.</p><p>Written for the anon prompt - ‘Kurt and Sebastian getting caught doing the deed. Extra points for dirty talk and toys.’ Warning for sex, dirty talk, slut shaming, toys, voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Show

Kurt giggled as he tripped down the hallway to the loft, catching the toe of his shoe on the floor and nearly falling on his face. Sebastian’s hands latched around his hips kept him mostly upright, though if he hadn’t managed to right himself at the last minute he would have fallen with Kurt, crushing his poor boyfriend beneath his body.

He didn’t mind the thought of having Kurt beneath him, just not out in the hallway for the neighbors to see.

“You know, you really can’t hold your tequila worth shit,” Sebastian commented while a swaying Kurt fumbled for his key to the sliding loft door.

“Yeah…well…if I could, Friday nights might not be half as fun,” Kurt said between hiccups. “At least this way you know you’re going to get laid.”

“Stop being a princess, Hummel,” Sebastian groaned, pulling Kurt’s hips back roughly against him, letting Kurt feel how hard he already was. “You couldn’t say no to me if you tried…and you _have_ tried.”

Kurt grinned, wrenching the key hard in the stuck lock and yelping with triumph when he heard the tumblers move.

“Yeah, well…” Kurt started to argue, turning in Sebastian’s arms in an attempt to assault his lips.

“Stop talking,” Sebastian said, laying claim to Kurt’s lips first. He picked Kurt up and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist. With a barely effective kick of his foot to slide the loft door shut, Sebastian carried Kurt across the loft to his room.

“Is Berry…”

“No,” Kurt said, cutting Sebastian’s question off prematurely, answering him between nips to his mouth and searing kisses. “You would have heard her screaming already if she was home. You know how she feels about this.” Kurt smiled against Sebastian’s lips. “We’ve got the place entirely to ourselves.”

“You know…” Sebastian stopped walking for a second to secure his grip on Kurt, moving his hands to grab Kurt’s ass. He didn’t worry about dropping his boyfriend since Kurt’s legs were locked like vices around his hips. “…just because she’s not getting any dick at the moment doesn’t mean she has the right to ruin everyone else’s fun.”

Sebastian struggled for a moment with the privacy curtain, not wanting to let go of Kurt’s ass long enough to deal with the damn thing properly. Kurt reached out a hand, grabbed the end of the fabric, and tossed it aside, leaving a gaping hole and a completely unobstructed view into his bedroom area. Sebastian stepped to the side to chase the curtain and pull it shut, but Kurt slapped him on the shoulder.

“Leave it, leave it, leave it,” Kurt chanted. “It doesn’t matter. Need you _now_.”

Sebastian couldn’t resist that animalistic whine of need and want in Kurt’s voice. He kept on walking until they hit the far wall, and there Sebastian kept them, with Kurt pinned up against the smooth brick.

“Sebastian,” Kurt moaned, lowering himself to the floor and working on opening the fly to Sebastian’s jeans, “if we were just going to have sex standing up against the wall, we could have done it in the bathroom at the club.”

“Wow,” Sebastian grinned, opening Kurt’s zipper and fly much quicker than Kurt was managing his, shoving down his jeans (and only his jeans since Kurt went sans underwear) to his knees, “I never thought I’d hear the day when Kurt Hummel would prefer a quickie in the bathroom.”

“I didn’t say I preferred it,” Kurt argued, letting Sebastian turn him around, bracing his hands against the wall, “I’m just saying…”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Sebastian cut him off with a low, guttural moan, having run his hands between Kurt’s cheeks and discovering his little surprise, “how long have you had that in there?” Sebastian took hold of the end of Kurt’s toy – a smooth, black metal plug he had bought for himself in secret days early – and turned it slowly, pulling it out a bit and then pushing it back into Kurt’s hole with shallow thrusts.

“All night long,” Kurt purred, moving his ass back and forth as Sebastian pushed and pulled. “I wanted to keep myself open for you, baby.”

“Oh, Kurt…” Sebastian slid the plug out and tossed it on the bed, preparing to replace it with his own hard cock, “you can’t just say things like that. You know there are consequences.”

“Oh, yes,” Kurt cried as Sebastian pushed himself slowly past his gaping entrance, “I was sort of counting on that.”

“God, princess,” Sebastian murmured, moving Kurt’s head aside and sucking a dark purple mark on the pale skin of his neck, “you’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you? Keeping that in there, waiting for me to find it…you’re just begging to be fucked, aren’t you?”

“Only by you,” Kurt sighed in a voice that couldn’t keep itself to any one register, breaking at odd intervals and dissolving into moans the more Sebastian sucked, the harder he pounded.

“Oh, Kurt,” Sebastian whispered, his own voice breaking, “you’re so open for me. I’m not going to last long.”

“That’s okay, babe,” Kurt said, crawling down the wall and leaning back to match Sebastian’s thrusts, “this is just round one. I have a few more surprises up my sleeve.”

“Oh, God,” Sebastian whimpered through gritted teeth, remembering the last surprise Kurt had for him which involved handcuffs, a ball gag, and some sexy lingerie.

Sebastian went silent, his jaw slack, hanging open as he tried to remember to breath. He pounded harder and harder to keep up with Kurt’s wanton chant of, “faster, faster, faster…”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…” Sebastian choked out as he came, reaching around frantically when he suddenly remembered Kurt’s neglected cock and moaning again when he felt Kurt’s hand beneath his, already stroking himself madly.

“Come on, Hummel,” Sebastian muttered, hips still moving, trying to last just a little longer for his boyfriend’s sake, “cum already.”

“You know, Sebastian, I… _fuck_ …” His orgasm cut off his witty comeback, lodging it in his throat. He abandoned himself to a single, drawn out swear as he painted the brick in front of him with his cum.

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian,” Kurt chuckled between pants, “the wall! Oh, fuck!”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Sebastian said, holding Kurt tight against him until he felt his cock start to get soft, “it comes right off.”

Kurt laughed, enjoying the feeling of melting into his boyfriend’s arms, but as he was getting ready to suggest that they move to the bed for the next round, his moment of peace and relaxation was cut short by the sound of hooting and applause.

“Bravo!” twin female voices shouted from the living room. “Bravo! Excellent! Very well done!”

Kurt clamped his jaw tight, almost biting his own tongue in two, so it was Sebastian who spoke for them both.

“God fucking dammit, Santana!” he turned his head and bellowed over his shoulder. “Again? What the fuck are you even doing here?”

Kurt stood up like a shot, pulling up his jeans quickly, nearly getting his suddenly flaccid cock caught in the fly.

“So, what did you think, Dani?” Santana asked, side-eying her snickering girlfriend and blatantly ignoring Sebastian’s rage-filled question.

“Oh, I would definitely give them a 10,” Dani said, raising her hands and clapping, shaking her head from side to side. “I have to say that their artistry is definitely improving, as is their form overall. And the addition of the toys and the dirty talk…always a crowd favorite.”

“Really?” Santana asked with a slight frown. “I don’t know. The entry was pretty smooth, I’ll admit, but that dismount.” Santana bowed her head and sighed. “I’m afraid I’ll have to give you boys an 8.”

“Fuck off!” Sebastian yelled louder.

“Don’t get your panties in a knot,” Santana said. “It’s a solid score.”

“When the fuck is she moving out again?” Sebastian growled, reaching between them to inconspicuously zip up his jeans and help Kurt with his.

“Technically, she already moved out,” Kurt hissed back, taking over with his zipper and the button to his fly, “she just won’t give us back her frickin’ key.”

“And why would I?” Santana piped in, proving that their hushed talking was essentially useless. “If I can’t get in here while you guys are out, how can I rummage through Berry’s things, and…” She gestured to the two of them huddled against the wall, “I would miss out on my favorite midnight show.”

Sebastian turned on Kurt with fury in his eyes.

“And _you_ didn’t want to move in with me,” Sebastian accused.

“Believe me,” Kurt said, kissing apologies gently onto Sebastian’s lower lip, “I’m definitely reconsidering it.”


End file.
